Attempts At Seduction
by Asgardian Honor Society
Summary: At Sam's encouragement, Dean decides to go ahead and admit to Castiel how he feels about him, but his throwing out ridiculous pick-up lines results in mortification on his part and utter confusion Castiel's. A ficlet, Destiel if you couldn't tell  .


**Attempts At Seduction**

*~A/N_Enjoy, this is my first SpN fiction at the request of a good friend on Tumblr, if you'd like to look me up my name is TheLiesOfEden, just add .tumblr .com {remove the spaces, obviously} that site is positively _**addicting.**_

* * *

><p><em>How the actual fuck am I supposed to do this, <em>Dean though frantically to himself as he paced back and forth across the front porch. _I'm gonna wear a groove in this floor deeper than the Mariana's Trench if I don't get a grip. _So he stopped and plopped himself down on the swinging chair but it wasn't long before he proceeded to swing himself nearly into oblivion.

"Son of a _bitch!" _Dean yelled in frustration, frightening some wood doves out of the tree beside the house. _Okay, you've just gotta tell him, Dean, that's all you have to, just…_and he drew a blank. As he attempted to find is way back to a somewhat sound mental state suddenly he felt that familiar feeling of the presence of someone who ad not been there before. dean whipped around.

"Castiel!" he said, a bit too breathlessly for his tastes at first, and he corrected himself. "I mean, Cas." this time around more gruff. "What's up?" Castiel just looked at him for a few intense counts before responding, 'I heard you shout. I came to see if you were okay." Internally, Dean flailed. _He cares about me! _he thought before regaining control and mentally slapping himself. _You sound like a lovesick schoolgirl fantasizing about her teacher, get a fucking **grip! **_"Everything's…fine, yeah, it's all good out here. Nothing but the tree's and the birds!' he finished with an awkward little laugh. Castiel eyes him for a few moments more before turning to enter the house again. "Well, if you're alright…."

Dean nearly tripped over his own feet as he lurched forward to grab Cas' trenchcoated arm. "Wait!" The angel halted and looked back at him, the slightest bit wide-eyed. "What is it?" dean stepped back and smoothed down his shirt. _It's now or never, assbutt, grow a fucking pair! _"I just wanted…I wanted to tell you….Did it hurt!" he ended desperately. Castiel gave him a confused look, and tilted his head in his trademark physical expression of confusion. "Did _what_ hurt?" _Oh, dear **god**, Dean, that line of all lines? He's a fucking angel, of course he fell from heaven! _

"I meant…you're the hottest thing since sunburns." Cas still looked perplexed and reached up a hand to feel his face. "Do I have a sunburn?"

"No, no, I just," _when this is over I'm going to shoot Sam giving me this horrible idea, then myself. _"What I'm trying to say is…do you have a band-aid? 'Cause I skinned my knee when I fell for you." Dean took a step closer. "I've fallen so hard, I'm surprised I haven't made it to the center of the Earth yet." Castiel just blinked rather owlishly and slowly shook his head. "I don't understand that ref-" but before he could finish expressing that all too familiar sentiment, Dean stepped even closer and closed the gap between them completely and placed a tender hand to his face. "Then here, see if you can understand this, you sonuvabitch," he said softly before leaning forward and bringing their lips together. Castiel stiffened in shock for all of about 1.2 seconds before melting into the kiss and tangling his hands in Dean's hair and pulling them even closer, if that was at all possible in their current state. They were forced to break apart for air and as they did so Dean panted, "Did you get that?" Castiel chuckled then smiled wolfishly. "loud and **_clear. _**But I think I need that a few more times before I'm completely certain." And he lowered his head and attacked Dean's lips again with fevor, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him down and they landed on the swing, tangled up in each other.

From his view within the house Sam smirked and turned away from the window. "I told him he went for it, it'd be just fine." "Now he can finally stop pining over him thinking he's being subtle about it, and Bobby owes me 50 bucks."

*~A/N_Do review and tell me what you think, and let me know on a scale of 1 to 10 just how corny those pick~up lines were **:p**

Yours in fiction,

Alicante

**^.^**


End file.
